


Diferencias familiares

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todas las familias son iguales. Los Malfoy tienen sus particularidades como cualquier otra, y si a eso le sumamos que Scorpius es más parecido a su abuela Narcissa que nadie, pues... mesa servida para más de un dolor de cabeza para Astoria, su madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferencias familiares

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc._ y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.
> 
> Drabble escrito como respuesta al Reto #3: **50º Aniversario de los abuelos** del Next Challenge de la comunidad HP_Next_Gen_Esp de Livejournal.

**Febrero de 2029**

 

****

– ¡Oh por Merlín mamá!

– A mí no me vengas con cosas raras Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy– la voz bien modulada de Astoria y el uso del nombre completo del joven fueron suficientes para que los dos hombres se pusieran serios antes de que ella continuara–: usarás túnica ceremonial como corresponde.

Draco debía decir que admiraba la capacidad del hijo de ambos para sacar de sus casillas a la siempre tranquila Astoria. Era casi como si él lograra que la máscara de perfecta dama de sociedad de la bruja se moviera un poco y todos pudieran atestiguar que la sangre sí corría por sus venas. No que Draco lo dudara, porque llevaban casados casi veinticinco años a la fecha y con bastante felicidad si alguien le preguntaba; pero era Scorpius quien sacaba el lado más humano de Astoria y una de las situaciones que la mujer no lograba superar era vivir a la sombra de la formidable Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, quien era la depositaria del amor más intenso de Scorpius casi desde el momento en que nació.

Y precisamente la discusión entre madre e hijo empezó con el joven informándoles que asistiría a la ceremonia de reafirmación de votos nupciales y celebración de los cincuenta años de casados de sus abuelos vistiendo un chaqué de diseño muggle. Astoria le miró con ojos desorbitados y luego le informó que no sería ella quien recibiera las recriminaciones de su suegra por _no saber guiar adecuadamente a nuestro querido muchachito_. Tanto Draco como Scorpius hicieron de tripas corazón para evitar que el resoplido de risa que les tentaba llegara a escapárseles ante la casi perfecta imitación que Astoria podía hacer del tono de la otra mujer.

– Pero mamá. La abuela está de acuerdo conmigo en que me veo bien en esas prendas y, además, convencí a Albus y a Louis para llevar indumentarias similares con los colores de nuestro equipo en el chaleco.

– Ni una palabra más. Nadie usará los colores de nada en esta fiesta. No me pasé los últimos nueve meses planeando esta celebración para que vengan tú y tus amigotes a ponerle "color" ¿Soy clara?

El joven se veía sumamente contrariado y decidido a lucir el chaqué muggle a como diera lugar. Pero una mirada a los ojos azules de su madre y se llamó sabiamente al silencio. La fragancia bien conocida de Narcissa precedió su entrada a la estancia. Su mano derecha apoyada delicadamente en el brazo de Lucius, no disimulaba la fuerza de la naturaleza que podía ser la bruja si se lo propusiera.

– Astoria querida, deja que los niños usen sus trajes de gala muggles –la mirada desolada de la nuera no llegó a ocultarse con prontitud– convengamos que será una promoción interesante en las páginas de sociedad si el nieto de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy luce esas prendas en el aniversario de bodas de los abuelos. Es como un granito de arena más a la total restauración del apellido y la familia ¿es que no lo ves?

– Narcissa, yo…

– Tranquila cariño. Cuando tengas tus nietos nos agradecerás por iluminarte hoy ¿cierto Scorpius?

Los tres varones Malfoy permanecieron callados y en pie hasta que la matriarca se sentó. Luego detrás de la fina porcelana de una taza de té, Cissy Black guiñó divertida un ojo a su sonriente nieto, porque ¿de qué valían cincuenta años de matrimonio si una no podía ver conformes a los pequeños de la familia?

 

*****

 

Louis bailaba con Dorea Pucey cuando algo se le clavó insistentemente en la espalda. En el siguiente giro vio la fuente del calor que le quemaba casi físicamente. Sonriendo a su eventual pareja de baile se acercó hasta donde bailaban su primo Albus y Scorpius. Lo bueno del vals era que entre tanta vuelta uno podía conversarse la vida con los demás.

– Scorp… Scorpius. –Cuando tuvo la atención del rubio, inquirió–: ¿Se puede saber por qué tu madre casi me hace un hoyo en la espalda con la mirada?

– Es que no soporta vivir a la sombra de la abuela Cissy, Lou.

Con esa respuesta que no aclaró para nada el panorama para Louis Weasley, se alejó girando hábilmente entre los demás bailarines.

– ¿Sabes lo que te digo Dorea? ¡Esto en los aniversarios de mis abuelos no pasa, no señor!

 

 

 

**Fin**

 

 


End file.
